Nicholas Jownz
Nicholas Jonez (or NickJownz, as some call him) is the only YouTube Godzilla reviewer who will point out weather or not a figure has individually sculpted teeth. He also makes really sweet stop motions, and should get off his lazy ass and start making more videos again. Early Life What are you talking about? Nicky Jones has only existed since his YouTube account was created. Anything before that is irrelevant and has nothing to do with kick-ass stop motions, and is therefore boring. YouTube Career Nick Jonnys's YouTube career began a long-ass fucking time ago in a town called Kickapoo. Where lived a humble family, religous through and through. But yea, there was a black sheep, and he knew just what to do. His name was young NickJownz and he refused to step in line. A vision he did see of fucking stop motioning all the time. He wrote a tasty theme song and the planets did align. He sung, quote: "Oh, Ghidorah's balls were blazing as I stepped into his cave! And I sliced his fucking cockles with long and shiny blade! T'was I who fucked Ghidorah, fuckalie sing fuckaloo! And don't you dare to fuck with me or I shall fuck you too! I gotta get it on the party zone! I gots to shoot Gappa in the party zone! I gotta lick a Gyaos in the party zone! I gotta suck a Viras in the party zone!" His father dissaproved of this display, telling him: "You disobeyed my orders son, why were you ever born? You're brother's ten times better than you, Jesus loves him more! This music that you play for us comes from the deapth of hell! Kaiju Eiga's the devil's work, he wants you to rebel! You'll become a mindless puppet, Beezlebub will pull the strings! Your heart will lose direction, and chaos he will bring! You better shut your mouth, you better watch your tone! You're grounded for a week with no telephone! Don't let me hear you cry, don't let me hear you moan! You gotta praise the lord when you're in my home!" Upon his father's exit, Jownz prayed (something he would never do again) "Orga, can you hear me, I am lost and so alone. I'm asking for your guidance, won't you come down from your throne? I need the tight compadre who will teach me how to rock (the camera). My father thinks you're evil but, man he can suck a cock. Kaiju aren't the devil's work, they're magical and rad. I'll never be able to make films as long as I am stuck here with my dad." Orga hear the boy's plea and responded: "I hear you brave young Jonzy, you are hungry for the schlock! But to learn the ancient meathods, sacred doors you must unlock! Escape your father's clutches and this oppressive neighborhood! Ona journey you must go to find the land of Hollywood! In the city of fallen angels, where the ocean meets the sand, you will form a strong alliance, and the world's most of awesome band (of filmmakers)! To find your fame and fourtune, through the valley you must walk! You will face your inner deomns, now go my son and rock!!!!!!!!" It was then that he bailed from fucking Kickapoor with hunger in his heart, and journied far and wide to find the secrets of his art. And in the end, he knew that he would find his counterpart. But actually he didn't, and had to make all his really detailed toy reviews and kick-ass stop motions all by his lonesome self. And he made a lot of them. But not so much now, cause he perpetually has Swine Flu, or some flimsy excuse like that. Come one, man, even I put up more than you do. Atheism It was discovered recently that Nik Joons is an Atheist. Hopefully, he won't become what most Atheists become. External Links YouTube Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/nickjownz?blend=1&ob=4